


Morphine

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Rodney doesn't think of John





	Morphine

Rodney doesn't think of John as he wraps his fingers around his cock.

He doesn't think about the way John's arms would look stretched over his head, Rodney's fingers around his wrists.

He starts slowly, hand lazily moving over hard flesh.

He doesn't think about how John's lips would look with Rodney's cock sliding between them.

His other hand moves to his chest, running lightly over his skin.

He doesn't think of how John would look - on his knees and head bowed slightly.

His thumb brushes over the head of his cock, swiping through the pre-come that's there.

He doesn't think of the way John's eyes would widen slightly as Rodney pushed into him.

The grip on his cock tightens as his other hand moves down from his chest to cup his balls, rolling them in his fingers.

He doesn't think of the sounds John would make, of the _please_ and _yes_ and _more_ that would drop from his lips.

His movements are faster now, fingers slick as they move over his cock in a way that's perfect and right and _there_.

He doesn't think of the way John's body would tighten, head falling back and Rodney's name gasped into air, when he came.

His body snaps, once and sharp, as the come hits his stomach, scent wrapping around a name that breaks the silence.

He doesn't think of the words they'd say afterwards, whispered into the darkness, as they'd lie there, cocooned and together.

He doesn't think of any of it as he wipes the cooling come off his stomach with his t-shirt and tries to sleep in the bed that's only ever held him.


End file.
